


The Tremendous Triplet

by Multi_geek



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Triplets, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_geek/pseuds/Multi_geek
Summary: What happens when the triplets are curios and Horny?
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Their First Time (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Quigley come home to a surprise they didn't expect.

Quigley and Duncan came home from school a little frustrated from all the school work they got, "Cmon Quigley hurry up Isa said she needed us for something..." the eldest Quagmire said picking up his pace.

When they went into their room they saw their own sister laying on her bed 3 fingers deep inside her pussy with her other hand playing with her breast "o-oh Quigley! Duncan! fuck yes fuck my cunt like that" she moaned going faster.

The tent in the boy's pants grew larger, they both look at each other having the same thing in their minds. 

Quigley did the first move and went in between Isadora's legs he licked one straight line up her pussy making her startled and moan more, she opened her eyes and saw Quigley in between her and Duncan jerking off at the corner of the room.

"Quigley?!" she moaned as the older boy inserted his tongue in her hole, she looked over to Duncan who laid beside her and started kissing her neck "just let us make you feel good sis" the eldest Quagmire whispered in her ear and played with her breast.

"I think you're ready," the middle boy said as he got up from his position and rubbed her sister's pussy "Put it in Quigley!!" she moaned as she tried to grind on her brother's dick.

He put his cock in her stretching her out to the fullest "holy fuck! Quigley, you're so fucking big!!" she screamed while Duncan smirked at the hot sight in front of him.

As Quigley pounded into Isadora, Duncan decided to have some fun for himself too. And so he went down to her ass and gave her hole a quick lick "Oh fuck that feels too good" he looked up to Quigley and yet again got the same idea.

Quigley flipped Isadora over causing her to go on all fours and began to fuck her senseless, Duncan vigorously licked her back hole making sure she was stretched enough for what's coming next "Duncan fuck that feels good!! yah lick my ass Dunc come on!!"

He inserted a finger stretching her out as much as he can and ate her out biting her ass cheeks "Please Duncan! Put it in me! I need it!" "hmmm you're such a slut are you huh?" Quigley said in between thrusts...


	2. Their First Time (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART2 of their sexy time

"Oh shit! YES, I'm a slut for you!!" she screamed and moaned at how good they were fucking her into the mattress, she was about to come on his dick for the first time her walls squeezing her brother's cock milking him in the process.

"Oh, my fuck! Isadora!!" he came inside her filling her pussy with cum, "hmm my turn" Duncan smirked and pushed Quigley out of the way and went behind Isadora. 

"Are you gonna fuck my ass?" she said with a sexy tone in her voice "fuck, yes I'm gonna fuck your butt!" he inserted his dick inside "oh shit you're bigger than Quigley!" she grinded her ass on his cock trying to take all of him.

Quigley looked pissed at went in front of Isadora stroking his cock "So he's bigger you say?" he smirked and gripped her hair entangling it with his fingers "suck it!".

Isa looked at him and grabbed his cock licking from the base to the tip "stop teasing!" he moaned at how good she was, she took in half of Quigley's dick stroking the parts that she can't reach "good girl" he stroked her cheek as he watched him engulf his cock.

Quigley looked at Duncan who was moaning and fucking their sister as hard as he can, Duncan looked up at him and nodded knowing the next step.

They both pulled out and Duncan grabbed Isadora's waist putting her on his lap she whined at the lost feeling and tried to shake her ass on his dick trying to create friction "slow down baby" he chuckled and kissed her neck "I just want you to ride me" she nodded and he put his cock back in her ass making her ride him.

Quigley sat in front of Duncan grabbing their little sister's breast licking and biting one of her nipples, Isadora looked at him and got a little risky "come closer Quigs" he followed what she said and went closer to her.

Isa grabbed his dick and put it in her pussy filling up both her holes "f-fuck yes! Holy shit your both so big I might cum!" Duncan smirked she stopped moving for a bit adjusting to both their sizes "o-one of you m-move".

Duncan thrust into her while Quigley pulled out giving her the best feeling they continued their pace hard and fast just how Isadora likes it, "I'm gonna cum! I'm g-gonna fucking cum shit!" she moaned in the crook of Quigley's neck bouncing up and down on their cocks.

"cum for us Izzy! Squirt your juices all over our cocks!" the oldest brother moaned thrusting harder than he did, Isadora squirted all over them passing out on Quigley as both of them came inside her.

"let's clean up" they both pulled out of her and cleaned up, after cleaning up they changed their clothes and put some pajamas on Isadora "we should do that again next time" Duncan giggled and their sister snuggled up to them "we should".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thanks for reading anyway I'm updating again soon also leave suggestions!


End file.
